Instants Volés
by Wakaelina
Summary: Le soleil s'est levé sur Konoha. Naruto et Sasuke sont ensemble et heureux. Et ce n'est pas une toute petite caméra qui y changera quelque chose non ?    OS, UR, NaruSasu et SasuNaru   et... d'autres...


Bon ceci est la première fic que je termine, c'est une SasuNaruSasu et elle contient donc du yaoi vous êtes prévenus. Je compte sur vous pour me laisser un petit commentaire à la fin de votre lecture pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me permettra de m'améliorer ^^.

Un grand merci à Meiji, ma chère et ô combien autoritaire bêta-lectrice/correctrice à l'œil de lynx et aux remarques imagées qui ont permit que ce texte soit épuré de la plupart de ses fautes et amélioré.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

><p>- Eh Sasuke ! Fais un sourire à la caméra !<p>

- Lâche-moi avec ça ! Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu voulais te ridiculiser devant, tu le faisais seul !

- Je ne suis pas en train de me ridiculiser mais de nous faire des souvenirs Teme !

Une bataille acharnée s'engage alors entre les deux jeunes hommes. La caméra a été posée sur la table de chevet près du lit toujours allumée et l'objectif fixe le lit où se déroule l'affrontement.

Cheveux blonds et noirs se mêlent dans la lutte obstinée jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme aux cheveux blond réussisse à immobiliser son opposant en s'installant sur ses hanches et plaquant ses poignets sur les oreillers derrière sa tête.

Il reste un instant immobile avant de s'incliner sur le corps de son compagnon pour sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser taquin. L'autre grogne légèrement contre sa bouche pour la forme avant de lui rendre son baiser en fermant les yeux.

L'échange se fait plus tendre et le blond rassemble alors les poignets de sa victime dans l'une de ses mains pour passer l'autre sur le visage offert. Ses doigts redessinent doucement les traits parfaits de son amant avant de s'emmêler dans ses cheveux pour approfondir le contact de leurs bouches où leurs langues se mêlent de plus en plus violemment en un ballet enflammé.

Il se redresse sans se presser dans le but de libérer le brun sous lui mais celui-ci ne semble pas du même avis et accompagne son mouvement pour maintenir le contact entre leurs lèvres. Ses deux mains se libèrent et il en profite pour renverser la situation s'installant à son tour confortablement sur les hanches de son amant.

Son regard noir se baisse vers le point de contact entre leur hanche faisant naître un rire moqueur dans sa gorge et un sourire sardonique sur ses lèvres.

- Tout va bien Naruto ? murmure-t-il à son oreille d'une voix douce mais audible.

- Hum… J'ai envie de toi maintenant… Sasuke…

- Alors je te conseille d'aller m'éteindre vite fait cette caméra, car je ne te ferais rien tant qu'elle sera allumée, Usuratonkachi.

- Pourquoi ? tu es gêné ?

Le ton du blond est surpris et son visage s'éloigne un peu de celui de son vis-à-vis pour le regarder dans les yeux comme si ceux-ci pouvaient lui répondre.

- J'aurais l'impression d'être un acteur porno et ça ne me plaît absolument pas !

Le blond éclate de rire avant de se tortiller pour échapper à l'étreinte de son amant qui ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher s'amusant de ses tentatives pour éteindre la caméra en tendant le bras au maximum. Une torture pour le jeune Uzumaki qui tente tant bien que mal d'atteindre l'objectif sans y arriver.

- Je te jure que tu vas me payer ça…

- Ah oui ?

- Prépare ton cul Uchiha parce que dès que cette caméra sera éteinte, je lui fais sa fête !

- Tant est que tu arrives à éteindre cette caméra… Ou même réussisses à la toucher.

- Sasuke !

Les lèvres du jeune homme aux mèches d'ébène viennent de se poser sur le cou doré de l'autre et commencent à le grignoter avec envie, ses mains descendues plus bas au niveau du torse qu'elles caressent négligemment.

- Mouis ? Sa bouche se relève légèrement le temps de la réponse se gorgeant de l'accélération de la respiration de son homme sous lui.

Naruto se débat encore quelques secondes avant de brutalement réussir à se relever en poussant Sasuke sur le coté, il happe le boîtier sur la table de chevet et tournant l'objectif vers son visage, s'adresse à elle en se réinstallant sur le brun surpris de son éclat.

- A toi qui regardes cette vidéo, que tu sois moi plus tard, Sasuke plus tard ou juste quelqu'un tombé sur notre vidéo par hasard…

- Comment veux-tu que quelqu'un tombe par hasard sur une vidéo personnelle Dobe !

- Merde tais-toi, peu importe ! Donc qui que tu sois, sache que Sasuke ne put plus se lever pendant au moins une semaine après l'après midi que nous allons passer maintenant.

- Ne mélange pas passé et futur dans une même phrase idiot, on comprend que dalle sinon.

- Tu vas voir je vais mélanger quelque chose que tu vas comprendre, moi…

L'écran se brouille, signe de l'extinction de la caméra et la bande avance quelques instants dans le vide avant qu'une nouvelle image n'envahisse l'écran.

Le visage de Naruto apparaît alors de nouveau en gros plan, il tient lui-même la caméra. Il a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et cette expression sur ses traits signifie généralement qu'il prépare une connerie. Il est dans le couloir de son ancien appartement devant la porte de sa chambre et a l'une de ses mains posée sur la poignée.

- Alors cher spectateur, as-tu déjà vu un Uchiha dormir ? Non ? C'est normal le mien est le dernier de sa famille. C'est pourquoi en exclusivité mondiale je vais filmer des images de mon Sasuke en train de dormir pour révéler au grand public qu'un Uchiha qui dort n'a pas particulièrement la classe mais par contre : il est trop mignon…

Sa voix est clairement moqueuse et il fait un clin d'œil à la caméra avant de pousser la poignée qu'il tient toujours en main. La porte s'ouvre sur l'ancienne chambre du blond où à la lueur des premiers rayons du soleil, étalé sur le lit, repose Sasuke comme un bienheureux.

La vision a de quoi faire fondre n'importe qui. Les cheveux noirs du jeunes Uchiha lui retombent en mèches légères tout autour du visage et en partie au dessus. Ses yeux sont clos contrairement à sa bouche qui légèrement entrouverte laisse échapper un mince filet de bave absolument adorable et inattendu venant de Sasuke. Pour Naruto cela n'étonnerait personne mais Sasuke…

Le meilleur restait tout de même l'expression de pure innocence refléter par la frimousse parfaite du jeune homme endormis. Devant tant de beauté on ne pouvait que rester bouche bée un premier temps et avoir ensuite d'y planter les dents pour le goûter.

Seulement la caméra est à nouveau tournée vers le visage de son porteur faisant un gros plan sur son propre sourire qui remonte jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Il est beau hein ?

Un grognement endormi lui répond lascivement faisant tourner la caméra à nouveau vers le jeune homme ensommeillé. Son visage s'est un peu crispé et il a enfoui la tête a moitié dans les oreillers pour échapper à la luminosité du petit jour.

La main dorée de Naruto passe alors sur la figure du brun la caressant doucement et tendrement sous le soupir de bien être de celui-ci qui aurait pu être un ronronnement de bonheur s'il avait été un chat.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent enfin en se tournant vers la caméra qu'il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à voir. Ils sont légèrement humides du fait du sommeil qui marque encore ses traits.

- Tu n'as pas fait ce que je pense que tu as fait, n'est ce pas Naruto ?

- Ça dépend ce que tu penses Teme.

- Tu le sais parfaitement.

- Comme si on pouvait lire quoi que ce soit sur ton visage avec ton expression de froideur à la con.

- Naruto…

La voix se fait peu à peu menaçante s'échauffant contre son amant qui tente de détourner la conversation un peu pitoyablement de la présence du caméscope dans sa main.

- Jamais tu n'arrêtes avec cette saloperie ?

- Eh, c'est pas une saloperie ! ça m'a coûté les yeux de la tête figure toi !

- Si c'était pour acheter une merde pareille tu aurais du t'abstenir.

- Certainement pas ! Je veux pouvoir regarder quand on sera un peu plus vieux voir même carrément croulant ces images de nous jeunes et pimpants !

- Dobe…

La tête de l'Uchiha sort un instant du champ de la caméra allant vraisemblablement embrasser le blond situé derrière avant de réapparaître quelques instants plus tard, un mélange de tendresse, de résignation et d'ironie plaqué sur la face le rendant encore plus irrésistible.

Le blond n'y résiste d'ailleurs visiblement pas puisque la caméra roule un instant posée sur les draps en vitesse, l'objectif ne filmant plus que ces derniers tandis qu'un grincement sonore indique la montée rapide du blond sur le lit et que le rire des deux amants résonne de concert.

Ils se mettent à se chauffer mutuellement puisque que leurs soupirs de plaisir et de bien être s'élèvent peu à peu à coté de l'appareil, seulement entrecoupés par les gémissements rauques et les plaintes sourdes qu'ils ne peuvent s'empêcher manifestement de pousser.

Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Sasuke s'élève à nouveau, rapide, ouvertement impatiente et pourtant résolument ferme.

- Tant que ton foutu machin sera en marche tu n'iras pas plus loin…

- Peur d'une panne en direct mon amour ?

Le ton du blond est incontestablement moqueur et plein de défi mais son compagnon pourtant si susceptible ne se laisse pas avoir.

- As-tu l'impression que j'ai une panne, Usuratonkachi ?

- Laisse-moi vérifier tout ça…

- Pas tant que cette caméra est toujours en route.

- Tu n'es pas drôle Sasuke… Mais ne t'inquiète pas un jour je suis sûr que j'arriverais à te faire oublier qu'elle est allumée…

- Tu veux tourner un porno avec moi dedans ? Très peu pour moi…

- Non mais je veux conserver pour l'éternité une image de toi dans ces moments là…

- Tu deviens de plus en plus dégoulinant de tendresse et gnangnan, c'est vraiment de pire en pire…

- Teme !

La caméra fait un nouveau tour sur elle-même pour se faire éteindre dans les secondes qui suivent ne laissant planer aucun doute sur les événements ayant suivit cet enregistrement. La bande poursuivit à nouveau quelques secondes dans le vide, un bruit de grésillement emplissant la pièce tandis que la neige à l'écran laisse place à une nouvelle image.

Pour l'occasion Naruto et Sasuke ne sont pas là. En effet tout un petit monde s'agite pour descendre les cartons de l'appartement de l'Uzumaki jusqu'au bas de la rue, devant le camion où ils sont chargés par un autre groupe de leurs amis.

Tous sont couverts de sueur sauf Shino dont on ne voit que les joues rouges, le reste étant caché par des couches de vêtement. Il faut dire aussi que Naruto a un nombre impressionnant d'affaires à déménager toutes plus lourdes les unes que les autres.

- On fait une pause ? Moi je suis crevé… Je me demande comment Naruto a fait pour caser autant d'affaires dans un aussi petit appart'…

- Déjà fatigué Neji ? T'es vraiment pas résistant…

- Tu ne comprends pas Kiba, comme il est fait de glace avec cette chaleur il fond le pauvre…

- Shino la langue de vipère… Qui l'eut cru ?

- Méfies-toi l'insecte, glisse faussement vexé Neji, n'oublies pas que tu convoites un trésor des Hyuuga et que je suis moi-même un membre de la famille Hyuuga

- Ça c'était petit, Neji.

- Petit mais puissant mon cher.

- Tu regardes trop la télé.

- Surtout que je ne suis pas une marchandise.

La caméra se tourne alors vers la jeune fille dont la voix douce venait de s'élever. Hinata regarde les trois garçons d'un regard faussement fâché, son doux visage n'étant pas fait pour retranscrire une colère qu'elle n'éprouvait pas de toute façon. Elle s'approche d'eux d'un pas gracieux poussant d'une pichenette son cousin pour aller saluer son petit ami.

- Vous faites vraiment un couple bizarre tous les deux…

- T'es réveillé Shikamaru ? demande tranquillement Shino.

- Tu as vu ta propre petite amie ? intervint Kiba, j'avoue que Temari n'est pas mal mais admets que c'est une véritable furie.

- Je fais avec, par contre je ne vois pas ta petite amie Kiba, tu l'as oublié en venant ? lui répond innocemment le brun à la coupe en ananas d'un air ennuyé.

Toute la joyeuse bande éclate de rire en voyant la mine vexée de l'Inuzuka qui se contente d'une mine dédaigneuse en réponse. Son amie aux yeux de nacre pose alors sa main sur son épaule dans un geste compatissant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûre que tu rencontreras la personne qu'il te faut.

- C'est pas gagné…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Neji ! Répond Hinata.

Les deux cousins se fixent un instant dans les yeux avec défi. La personnalité d'Hinata avait légèrement changé en commençant à sortir avec Shino et elle avait appris à se battre pour ses idées, la première et non des moindres étant de faire accepter l'homme qu'elle aimait à sa famille.

- Déjà il faudrait qu'elle puisse supporter l'odeur…

- Je t'emmerde Neji.

- … Ensuite il faudrait qu'elle puisse supporter le mastodonte qui lui sert de poney.

- Akamaru t'emmerde aussi.

- Enfin il faudrait qu'elle puisse supporter son physique et sa voix nasillarde.

- Non mais va te faire foutre ! Parce que tu crois que tu es mieux loti que moi peut-être ? Enfoiré !

- En tout cas je pense que je peux trouver mieux qu'une pauvre fille incapable de se servir de ses yeux, son nez et ses oreilles, pas trop à cheval sur la propreté, ni trop ambitieuse…

- Peut-être que tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un facilement c'est vrai avec ta famille et ton physique… Mais serais tu capable de garder cette personne ? Je ne lui donne même pas une semaine.

- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini oui ! Coupe Hinata, vous vous comportez vraiment comme des gamins !

- Laisse les Hina, je suis sûre que ça peut devenir intéressant, intervient le cameraman, se trouvant être une cameraman.

La jeune femme à la longue chevelure ébène tourne alors un regard interrogatif vers l'objectif mais n'ajoute rien. Sasuke arrive alors sur ces entrefaites, son regard noir se posant tour à tour sur chacune des personnes présentes, caméraman compris.

- L'un de vous n'aurait pas vu Naruto ?

- La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il était avec toi pour descendre l'un des cartons aussi lourds que du béton qu'il considère comme indispensable d'emporter avec lui, lui répond Shikamaru.

- Ça doit bien faire une heure qu'il m'a faussé compagnie.

- Lee, Choji, Sai et les autres filles sont partis décharger la première cargaison et installer les objets de première nécessitée, il ne les aurait pas rejoints ?

- Hn, non je viens de les quitter… Il ne t'a rien dit à toi non plus Sakura ? D'habitude il te dit tout…

L'image tremble quelques instants suivant le signe de dénégation de sa porteuse. Le brun soupire alors profondément en passant sa main sur son visage dans un geste las.

- Il va me rendre chèvre un jour je vous jure…

- T'aura qu'à aller voir Kiba, il fait un élevage d'animaux de ferme. Comme ça son poney se sentira moins seul.

- Dans ce cas tu n'auras qu'à le rejoindre aussi Neji, ça lui fera un âne en prime, lance Shino en défendant son meilleur ami.

Hinata soupire profondément attrapant la caméra à deux mains et s'adresse à elle.

- J'espère que dans quelques années quand on regardera ça avec les gars on en rira en se rappelant de leur stupidité à cette époque…

- Ou alors on dira qu'ils n'ont vraiment pas changé, complète Shikamaru, j'en ai mal aux oreilles d'avance.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec cette caméra ? Et puis ça ne me dit pas où est ma Dobe.

Un crapaud jaune possédant de nombreux tracé bleu et vert sur tout le corps apparaît alors devant lui comme pour répondre à ses interrogations. Ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs, lui remettant entre les mains un rouleau scellé ne pouvant être ouvert qu'avec le sharingan. Le jeune Uchiha active donc un instant son don héréditaire avant de dérouler le parchemin où une énigme est notée.

- Il est en plein déménagement et il trouve quand même le temps de préparer un jeu de piste le con… Il s'amuse pendant qu'on s'emmerde avec ses affaires qui pèsent deux tonnes ! Grommelle Shikamaru.

- On peut pas vraiment dire que tu te sois donné du mal toi, tu as roupillé tous le long, avance Neji

- C'est pour l'esprit.

- Bon, reprend Sasuke, il reste encore beaucoup de truc à charger ou pas ?

- Je dirais deux ou trois cartons pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vais aller chercher l'Usuratonkachi et le ramener par la peau des fesses pour le faire bosser s'il peut encore bouger.

- T'as l'intention de le battre à mort ?

La question de Kiba tourne tous les regards vers lui, rond comme des soucoupes avant que Shikamaru en lisière du champ de la caméra ne reprenne la parole d'un ton à la fois condescendant et blasé.

- Tu vois c'est exactement pour ce genre de remarque d'une naïveté enfantine que tu n'as pas de copine.

- … ?

- Bon si c'était trop subtile pour toi, demande toi juste comment ça se passe pour conclure dans leur cas et les douleurs que ça peut engendrer s'ils y vont un peu trop fort ?

- Hein ?

D'un seul coup le jeune maître chien comprend et son visage devient rouge pivoine.

- Mais je croyais… Enfin il m'avait semblé comprendre que… Enfin… Que bien… C'était l'inverse non ?

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies envie d'avoir le détail de notre vie sexuelle mais sache juste que l'on aime bien changer.

Le sourire de Sasuke se fait sardonique et il tourne alors les talons pour aller rejoindre le lieu de rendez vous après l'avoir déduit de l'énigme envoyé par son amant.

- Vous croyez que l'invitation pour leur pendaison de crémaillère tient toujours pour ce soir ? demande Sakura.

Des visages sceptiques regardent la porteuse de la caméra. L'image se met à avancer plus rapidement.

_Devant son écran la femme tint son doigt enfoncé sur le bouton avance rapide. Les images défilèrent à une vitesse folle lui rappelant un bel après midi d'été où ils avaient dû déménager le mobilier de l'appartement de Naruto. Une larme orpheline roula sur sa joue sans même qu'elle puisse espérer la retenir._

_Enfin des images du soir du déménagement apparurent à l'écran. Et elle se souvint nostalgiquement de la soirée et remit la vidéo à vitesse normale._

Sasuke est à l'écran et il a ce sourire sincère qu'elle lui a rarement vu. Sourire qui laisse rapidement place à un rictus un peu plus sardonique au bout de quelques secondes.

- Alors tu as retrouvé Naruto, demande Ino devant la caméra que tient toujours Sakura.

Le sourire diabolique de Sasuke s'élargit encore quand il lui répond l'air de rien que le blond se repose à l'étage car il ne se sent pas très bien.

C'était la dernière soirée où ils étaient tous réunis se remémora la femme derrière l'écran, ils avaient tellement ri ce soir là… Surtout quand Naruto était descendu dans le salon avec un regard mauvais pour son amant qui lui avait alors mimé un baiser mouillé envoyé de loin. Toute leur génération avait travaillé pour tout installer dans la maison que l'Uchiha et l'Uzumaki avait retapé du sol au plafond dans le quartier familial du brun. Il avait l'avantage d'être à l'écart du reste du village évitant toute remarque désobligeante sur leur relation « contre-nature ».

L'image se brouille à nouveau un instant pour revenir sur Naruto qui regarde la caméra avec un sourire malicieux. Celle-ci est posée dans sa nouvelle chambre et celle de son compagnon. Visiblement seul l'objectif est dégagé et le blond marmonne dans ses moustaches.

- Ce coup ci il ne saura pas qu'elle est là, il ne sera pas gêné et je l'aurais ma vidéo.

Il bouge une dernière fois la caméra pour la rendre invisible à un œil non averti avant de retirer son haut et de s'allonger confortablement sur le lit pile au centre de la caméra. Le bruit d'eau qui résonnait jusque là à coté s'arrête et Sasuke franchit le pas de la chambre tranquillement quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'approche du lit où il entre dans l'angle du caméscope. Ses cheveux encore mouillés de la douche qu'il vient de prendre gouttent le long de son dos à chacun de ses pas, pourtant il cesse de les essuyer, la serviette dans une main tandis qu'une autre lui enserre les reins.

Naruto quant à lui a fermé les yeux et a ralenti sa respiration pour faire croire à son amant qu'il dort sachant pertinemment que Sasuke adore le voir torse nu allongé sur leur lit, c'était l'une des choses qui avait tendance à l'émoustiller à chaque fois.

Le brun n'est pas dupe loin de là, il sait pertinemment que Naruto ne dort pas mais comme à chaque fois quand celui-ci prend cette position il a l'impression qu'il s'offre à lui, qu'il l'invite à l'aimer jusqu'à ce que leur corps crient grâce… Qui était Sasuke pour refuser une invitation pareille ?

- Ouvre les yeux Usuratonkachi ! J'aime les voir s'embuer quand ce que je te fais te plait…

Mais Naruto ne bouge pas et ses yeux restent désespérément clos.

- Naruto !

Toujours aucune réaction du coté du blond, ce qui semble énerver profondément Sasuke. Pour se venger celui-ci lui grimpe sur les hanches et lui pince durement les tétons, pourtant le blond ne tressaille même pas.

- Ouvre les yeux immédiatement Dobe ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

Un silence. Naruto ne fait toujours pas mine de bouger. Sasuke passe à la vitesse supérieure.

Il tend le bras vers sa table de nuit, ouvre le tiroir de celle-ci et en ressort avec un sourire triomphant un flacon d'huile de massage. Il s'en enduit abondamment les mains avant de les passer sensuellement sur les épaules de son amant.

Ses doigts se mettent à décrire de grands cercles concentriques le long de la peau qui s'offre à lui. Naruto ne bouge toujours pas mais si on est attentif on peut s'apercevoir que sa respiration s'est légèrement accélérée d'anticipation.

Les mouvements de Sasuke se font plus lents en descendant petit à petit sur le corps sous lui alors que son regard reste fixé sur le visage de l'Uzumaki guettant une quelconque expression.

Il se penche alors et laisse son souffle le caresser furtivement avant de s'occuper son oreille et son cou qu'il mordille et lèche successivement. Ses hanches se mettent à leur tour en action et commencent à frotter voluptueusement leurs bas-ventre l'un contre l'autre dans un mouvement aussi lent que celui qui anime ses mains sur son torse.

Naruto tente désespérément de ne pas réagir mais son corps le trahit. Sasuke le torture lentement et ne l'avait pas encore touché mais il sent son envie grimper peu à peu sans qu'il puisse se retenir. Il ne le veut pas, désirant faire encore languir son brun.

Seulement sa chair ne semble pas d'accord et aspire à ce que les frôlements de l'Uchiha descendent plus bas sur son anatomie et se fassent plus fort. Espoir vain car le jeune homme aussi têtu que son partenaire ne semble pas décider à lui donner ce qu'il veut tant qu'il n'aurait pas ouvert les yeux.

Ils continuent de jouer, chacun restant sur ses positions, Sasuke s'amusant à le frustrer en effleurant par « hasard » ses points sensibles et son bassin s'abaissant pour rencontrer son semblable glissant sur lui et appuyant férocement contre la bosse qui formait son pantalon.

Le blond pousse alors un gémissement de désir contenu qui se change en grognement de frustration provoquant un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Première victoire.

Fort de sa réussite le brun se penche brutalement sur le torse de son partenaire saisissant entre ses dents un téton qu'il mord cruellement faisant gémir de douleur son compagnon avant de le lécher et de le sucer avec application comme pour s'excuser. Ce qu'il ne fait absolument pas, pinçant en même temps l'autre pointe rose entre ses doigts qui avaient arrêté leurs caresses sur le ventre.

Le corps de Naruto se tend contre sa volonté et ses bras saisissent la nuque de Sasuke avant de s'emmêler dans ses mèches sombres qu'il caresse et tire tour à tour. Ses yeux sont toujours clos mais sa résolution de ne pas bouger et de ne pas réagir quoique lui fasse son amant s'était envolée.

Néanmoins Sasuke n'est toujours pas satisfait, son propre corps est lui aussi en feu et il a violemment envie de prendre son amour sur le champ mais son entêtement le pousse à refréner son désir tant que Naruto n'a pas ouvert les yeux. Il décide donc de passer à une autre méthode lâchant les tétons rougis de la poitrine dont il s'occupait jusque là.

- Ouvre les yeux mon amour, j'ai envie de voir au fond de chacun d'eux à quel point tu me désires…

Le blond serre ses paupières au maximum essayant désespérément de ne pas céder à la tentation de les ouvrir pour contempler Sasuke dont la voix langoureuse venait de titiller encore plus ses sens.

Le brun commence alors à ronronner doucement contre son oreille poussant quelques gémissements sonores et se frottant de plus en plus contre lui.

- J'ai envie de toi Naruto maintenant…

L'effort de volonté que fournit l'Uzumaki se voit sur son visage crispé dans une tentative désespérée de ne pas ouvrir les yeux malgré la tentation.

Sasuke quant à lui parfaitement conscient de l'effort que livre son amant pour ne pas accéder à sa demande et le sachant sur le point de craquer, se penche à nouveau sur lui et lui murmure à l'oreille des paroles que seul Naruto entend. Paroles qui le font ouvrir les yeux brutalement, les joues rougissantes et le souffle court.

Le brun n'a pas le temps de savourer sa victoire que déjà son homme se redresse pour échanger leurs positions lui ravageant le cou, violant presque son corps de ses mains et sa bouche, tentant d'évacuer la frustration auquel l'avait soumis son petit jeu avec Sasuke.

Ce dernier se rebiffe à son tour et ils luttent pour savoir qui aura le dessus. Leurs corps se mêlent avec violence, s'entrechoquant avec force et faisant grincer les ressorts du lit sous eux. Ils ont complément perdu la tête, oublié la réalité, emportés comme ils le sont par un océan de désir presque douloureux.

Le pantalon que porte encore Naruto s'envole au travers la pièce suivi de près par son caleçon sans que l'on puisse dire lequel des deux amants l'a retiré. Leurs plaintes rauques et leurs gémissements lascifs se font de plus en plus nombreux et rapprochés.

Leurs mains semblent venir de partout, n'oubliant aucun centimètre, caressant, malaxant, pétrissant toute la peau qui peut glisser sous elles. Finalement Sasuke reprend le dessus et son visage descend le long du corps de son amant y déposant en route une multitude de baisers papillons et suçons.

Finalement sa bouche arrive au niveau de la verge dressée du blond qu'il évite un instant retraçant son contour de la langue avant que Naruto ne l'attrape à nouveau par les cheveux dans une plainte sourde de frustration. Suivant alors leurs désirs communs il laisse sa bouche courir doucement le long du membre de son blond.

Celui-ci se tend plus encore en gémissant et Sasuke continue son manège, laissant sa langue caresser successivement sa hampe et son gland avant de redescendre vers les bourses qu'il mordille, lèche et suce dans un ballet des plus excitants. Ses doigts attrapent à leur tour les deux poches de chair qu'ils soupèsent et malaxent doucement, glissant peu à peu vers l'intimité du corps offert à lui.

Naruto émet une plainte rauque de plaisir et de douleur mélangés lorsqu'il appuya légèrement plus fort sur la peau fine menant à son intimité se cambrant imperceptiblement. Sasuke n'insiste pas sur cette zone qu'il savait très sensible chez son amant, peu désireux de la voir mettre fin à leur jeu en éjaculant.

Sa bouche continue son chemin alors vers l'intimité de son blond dont elle retrace le contour du bout de la langue avant de la pénétrer légèrement, augmentant les râles venant de compagnon qui se tord sous lui. Sa main retourne torturer la verge à laquelle il soumet les mêmes mouvements que ceux de sa langue prodigue plus bas.

Naruto se fait de plus en plus vocal et le désir de Sasuke de plus en plus impérieux, il le veut là tout de suite et reprend le flacon d'huile pour massage dont il s'imprègne les doigts de sa main encore libre. Une fois bien lubrifiés, il les laisse remplacer sa langue qui remonte vers le membre dressé.

Sa bouche, cette fois ci l'engloutit dans son entier, faisant rouler sa langue de haut en bas et ne quittant pas des yeux ceux de Naruto dont l'azur troublé semblait le fixer sans le voir. C'était ce qu'il préférait. Voir les yeux embués de plaisir quand il s'occupe de lui, savoir à quel point son compagnon a envie de lui et l'effet qu'il produit sur son corps…

Il continue pompant de sa bouche l'essence de son amant dont le pré-sperme commence à s'échapper tandis que sous ses doigts son intimité se détend peu à peu pour que Naruto puisse l'accueillir en lui. Il est presque prêt.

Soudain Naruto se redresse échappant à ses mains et à sa bouche le plaquant à son tour contre le matelas. Non, non et non ! Ils n'avaient plus le temps pour ça ! Le désir de Sasuke se fait de plus en plus fort et sa verge est dressé à son maximum, désireuse de son amant. Pourtant le blond ne veut rien savoir et le maintient sur le lit en collant sa bouche à la sienne dans un baiser dévorant et quémandeur.

- Naruto…

Son gémissement est à peine un murmure parmi leurs respirations saccadées et difficiles. Il le veut maintenant ! Pourquoi Naruto le fait-il encore languir…

Ses deux orbes onyx se plantent dans celles céruléennes de son amant quand celui-ci relâche enfin ses lèvres. La lueur enflammée et joueuse qui les traverse, Sasuke la connaît bien car le blond, sexy en diable, ne l'arbore que lorsqu'il a une idée coquine derrière la tête.

Il se replace sur les hanches de son brun maintenant ses poignets sur les cotés de son visage et ne le lâchant à aucun moment du regard. Sasuke comprend brutalement ce qu'il a l'intention de faire et tente de se dégager de son étreinte pour reprendre le contrôle mais Naruto l'en empêche.

- Naruto… Tu…

Il ne put en dire plus, les lèvres du blond avaient déjà repris les siennes l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Il rassemble ensuite les poignets du brun dans l'une de ses mains avant de reprendre le flacon d'huile de massage dont il enduisit de sa paume libre le sexe de Sasuke. Il préfère en général le faire lui-même avec ses lèvres comme Sasuke le lui avait fait mais ils n'ont plus le temps pour ça. Leurs désirs se sont fait trop douloureux, trop intenses et trop demandeurs pour qu'il puisse consacrer encore quelques minutes à cette préparation.

Lorsque le membre dressé de son amant est suffisamment lubrifié, il relève légèrement les hanches écartant de ses mains les globes fermes de ses fesses et lâchant par la même Sasuke qui le regarde faire fasciner.

Il s'empale ainsi lui-même sur son amant poussant un râle rauque de contentement lorsqu'il sentit son amant l'emplir complètement faisant écho à celui que le brun poussa.

- Naru…

Leurs corps se mettent en mouvement ondulant l'un contre l'autre dans une danse sensuelle de plus en plus rapide. Sasuke réussit à s'asseoir gardant sur son bassin le corps de Naruto qui se soulève et se rabaisse vivement, permettant ainsi à leurs bras de s'entourer mutuellement et la rencontre de leurs lèvres tandis que l'orgasme monte inexorablement en eux.

- Plus fort… Sasuke !

Leurs mouvements se font erratiques et ils se courbent l'un contre l'autre brutalement laissant la jouissance les emporter. Leurs cris se mêlent tandis que leurs semences jaillissent simultanément dans un ultime coup de rein.

Ils retombent sur le lit complètement épuisés. Naruto se relève juste un instant pour descendre du ventre de son amant et se laisse retomber glisser à ses cotés. Ils sont à bout de souffle et il leur faut quelques minutes pour pouvoir reprendre une respiration à peu près correcte.

La main du blond cherche alors celle du brun qu'elle serre vigoureusement alors que leurs regards restent toujours dirigés en direction du plafond, le détaillant minutieusement. Quand enfin il a repris son souffle il tourne les yeux vers son amant qui sentant son regard, le fixe à son tour.

Naruto adorait ces moments après l'amour avec Sasuke, lorsque celui-ci est encore couvert de sueur, quand son regard et son sourire est tendre et qu'il s'approche doucement pour prendre ses lèvres avec délicatesse.

- Je crois que je suis bon pour reprendre une douche moi…

- Hum moi aussi, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas pris de bain ensemble tous les deux…

Sa voix s'est faite velouté et volontairement provocatrice tandis que d'une roulade sa main libre commence à caresser le ventre musclé du brun étalant par la même le sperme encore présent dessus.

Le jeune Uchiha se relève d'un geste souple libérant la main de son amant et s'éloigne vers la salle de bain mitoyenne à leur chambre, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Je vais faire couler de l'eau, n'oublie pas d'éteindre la caméra avant de me rejoindre, ce serait bête de gâcher de la bande non ?

- Ouais, ouais… Hein ? A… Attends… De quoi… De quoi tu parles ?

- De la caméra que tu as planquée sous la pile de linge sale. Si tu veux avoir l'air moins suspect la prochaine fois, ne me dis pas que tu veux descendre le linge à ma place pour une fois. Je sais que la lessive c'est pas ton truc.

- Tu le savais depuis le début ?

- Bien sûr, ça se saurait si tu étais quelqu'un de discret mon amour.

Sur ces mots le brun disparaît dans la salle de bain d'où Naruto peut entendre l'ouverture des robinets de la baignoire mais il ne peut que rester assis comme un idiot quelques secondes sur le bord du lit.

Sasuke sait depuis le départ qu'il était filmé et il est quand même venu ? C'est encore mieux. L'une des choses que Naruto aimait avec Sasuke était ces petites attentions qui prouvaient qu'il s'intéressait à ce que lui pouvait penser et désirer. Ainsi sachant que son amant en avait envie, il a fini par accéder à sa demande et de bonne grâce au vu du moment qu'ils viennent de partager.

- Hey Dobe ! Te faut autant de temps pour éteindre une simple caméra ?

- J'arrive !

Le blond saute alors sur ses pieds pour aller chercher le boîtier oubliant un instant ses reins qui se rappellent douloureusement à lui. C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas allés de main morte. C'est donc plus prudemment qu'il dégage l'objectif du linge parmi lequel il était caché et qu'il l'éteint faisant revenir la neige à l'écran.

Neige qui ne dura encore que quelques instant avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne reviennent à l'écran avec cette fois ci un bébé dans les bras.

Pour l'occasion c'est Sasuke qui tient la caméra tandis que Naruto berce tranquillement l'enfant dans un geste sûr.

Un éclat de rire féminin informe de la présence de la mère près d'eux ainsi que celle probable du père mais ils n'apparaissent pas à l'écran étant hors du champ. Celui-ci est uniquement centré sur Naruto et le bébé car Sasuke disparaît rapidement derrière une fois que son compagnon lui explique les principes du fonctionnement de la caméra.

- Regarde moi ça ! Il est vraiment trop mignon ! glousse Naruto en extase devant le petit être niché entre ses bras.

- Tourne le mieux vers la caméra Naru là on ne voit que toi !

- Je fais ce que je peux Teme ! Mais il est si petit… Hein Kanohi ? Tu sais que tu es vraiment trop mignon toi ? Un jour je suis sûr que tu seras plus beau que Sasuke c'est pour dire…

- Naruto n'essaye pas de détourner mon fils ! intervient la voix féminine.

- T'inquiète Hina, je ne le lâcherai jamais mon Uchiha ! Même pour un petit bout de chou aussi craquant ! Par contre je me demande d'où il vient ?

- On ne t'a jamais expliqué comment on fait les bébés, Usuratonkachi ? C'est pour ça que tu me rabats les oreilles avec le fait que l'on devrait en avoir un nous aussi ? Parce que pour ton information pour deux hommes c'est impossible.

- Mais non ! Je le sais bien Iruka-sensei m'a expliqué ça il y a longtemps ! Je parlais de son visage ! Et rigolez pas vous deux, je sais comment on fait les bébés !

Pourtant le fou rire des trois adultes ne s'apaise pas, même le calme et placide Shino n'arrive pas à retenir ses gloussements devant la caméra.

- Tu as vu comment ils me traitent, Kanohi ? Ils sont pas sympa hein ? Alors que je me demandais juste à qui tu pouvais ressembler…

- A Shino, Naruto répondit Hinata à la place du bébé comme si c'était une évidence, c'est le portrait craché de son père, il n'a hérité que de mes yeux.

- Ah.

Le blond ne semble pas convaincu. En même temps comment l'être alors que l'on n'a jamais vu le visage de Shino sous les nombreuses couches de ses vêtements dont il ne se sépare jamais.

- En tout cas j'espère qu'il ne fera pas de mystère sur son visage plus tard lui… D'ailleurs ça me fait penser Hina… Il arrive à Shino de les enlever ou il les garde même pour dormir et pour faire l'am…

Il ne peut finir sa phrase car Sasuke a lâché momentanément d'une main la caméra pour l'empêcher de continuer. Il lui désigne d'un geste du menton pour seule explication Shino dont l'aura s'était faite pesante et menaçante avant de le relâcher et de s'approcher de la seule femme du groupe.

- Dis tu veux bien me tenir la caméra une seconde Hinata ? Naruto va te la reprendre dans un instant.

- Hein ? Mais je peux pas, je tiens Kanohi tu as oublié ? Répliqua Naruto.

- Plus maintenant. Allez viens là bonhomme, viens me voir…

Sasuke enlève des bras de Naruto l'adorable bébé, le berçant doucement sous l'œil surpris de ses parents et du blond.

- Quoi ? grogne-t-il en remarquant leurs yeux écarquillés.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que toi le fier Sasuke Uchiha puisse avoir la fibre paternel et s'intéresser aux enfants… répond Shino.

- Je vois pas ce qui t'étonne, je vis avec un gamin depuis presque un an, j'ai fini par m'habituer.

- Hé ! Teme ! S'écrit l'intéressé en croisant les bras.

- Je comprends mieux… dit Shino. Mais je crois que je vais reprendre mon fils, Sasuke. Sachant ce que tu fais à l'autre gamin, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu fasses la même chose au mien…

L'Uchiha lui fait une grimace en se tournant pour l'empêcher de reprendre le bébé qu'il berce toujours doucement entre ses bras. Le moment était tendre et n'appelait aucun autre commentaire, la caméra filmant le visage rayonnant de Sasuke s'occupant du premier membre de la nouvelle génération Aburame. Le silence impose sa loi quelques minutes avant que Naruto ne reprenne :

- Tu serais d'accord pour qu'on en ait un nous aussi Sasuke ?

- Un bébé ?

- Ouais.

- Si tu avais écouté Iruka lorsqu'il t'a expliqué comment on fait les bébés tu saurais qu'entre deux hommes c'est pas possible. Ni toi ni moi ne sommes équipés pour en porter un.

- Je le sais ! Je me disais juste… Il y a plein d'orphelins dont les parents étaient ninja et qui sont morts au combat. On pourrait adopter. Ou alors je suis sûr que Sakura et Tsunade baa-chan pourraient trouver une solution pour nous faire un mignon petit Sasuke miniature au caractère plus facile que le tien.

- …

- Sasuke ?

- T'es… Sérieux là ?

- Ouais, laisse tomber…

- Naruto ! Tu es sérieux là !

La voix de Sasuke s'était faite coupante et presque coléreuse devant la désinvolture avec laquelle son amant vient de lui répondre. L'enfant dans ses bras a un sursaut ouvrant les yeux brutalement mais ne pleure pas, se contentant de fixer son porteur de ses grands yeux de neige.

- Calme toi Sasuke tu fais peur au petit.

- Dis-moi juste si tu étais sérieux ou non.

- Oui je suis sérieux, j'adore les mômes et toi aussi _à l'évidence_ alors je me disais… Enfin peut-être que… Tu vois nous aussi on pourrait… Et tant pis pour ce qu'en pense les au…

La langue de son compagnon pénétrant soudainement dans sa bouche l'empêche de terminer sa phrase. Sasuke vient de lui saisir la nuque d'une main et de plaquer leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre dans un baiser violent. Le bébé entre eux se met à gazouiller joyeusement mais Naruto n'y prête pas attention.

Ce genre de réaction ne ressemble tellement pas à son compagnon qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de rester abasourdi. Sasuke est un être froid, absolument pas du genre à se laisser aller à ce genre de débordement et même dans les moments de joie extrême, il se contrôle à la perfection.

Et pourtant il venait de lui voler un baiser passionné à cause d'une simple parole. De l'expression d'un simple désir qui lui semblait naturel.

- Je trouve que la vidéo qu'ils voulaient faire pour immortaliser les premiers mois de la vie de notre fils est en train de déraper en scène romantique au possible, commente cyniquement Shino.

- Je trouve ça mignon répond sa femme en haussant les épaules.

- Moi ce que je trouverais vraiment mignon c'est qu'ils n'écrasent pas notre bébé au passage.

- Tu es vraiment dénué de toute expression de romantisme Shino…

- Ne désespère pas… Regarde Sasuke il en dégouline alors que rien ne le laissait présager… tout peut arriver ma chérie même les choses les plus improbables.

Hinata rit doucement avant de décider d'éteindre la caméra.

L'écran redevint brouillé par la neige de fin de bande. Mais cette fois ci aucune image ne prit la suite. La bande était terminée, elle venait de visionner la dernière vidéo tournée par ses meilleurs amis.

- Maman tu pleures ?

Elle se retourna vers sa fille et laissa sa main glisser un instant sur sa joue pour s'en assurer. Oui elle pleurait.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Midori ça va aller.

- Tu es sûre Maman ? Tu veux que j'appelle Papa ?

- Non, non laisse-le il s'entraîne avec Tenten et Neji à cette heure-ci. Ne va pas le déranger sinon tu peux être sûre de ne jamais réussir à t'échapper à temps pour rejoindre tes coéquipiers pour ta nouvelle mission.

- Ok… Bon j'y vais alors Maman…

- Vas-y ma puce.

Elle couva des yeux un instant son bébé qui avait bien grandi. De son grand front à ses yeux émeraude, Midori était vraiment son portrait craché, la seule chose qui les différenciait au même âge était la couleur de cheveux, bleu-nuit que sa fille avait hérité de son père. Même leurs caractères étaient semblable… Comme on dit les chiens ne font pas des chats.

Bientôt Midori voudrait prendre son indépendance et vivre dans son propre appartement et elle les quitterait elle et Lee. Peut-être même qu'elle avouerait à celui-ci sa relation avec Kanohi Aburame pour qu'ils puissent s'installer ensemble. Peut-être…

Le temps passait si vite. Elle avait l'impression que c'était hier que Naruto et Sasuke étaient venus la voir, sérieux comme des papes, pour lui demander s'il n'y avait pas un moyen pour deux hommes d'avoir un enfant. Elle avait d'abord ri avant de comprendre qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas.

Comme elle aurait aimé qu'ils puissent voir le résultat de ses recherches, qu'ils puissent en profiter ! Mais ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Sasuke et Naruto étaient partis depuis longtemps maintenant. Presque vingt ans. Depuis ce jour tragique où ils avaient donné leurs vies pour le village. Peu importe les circonstances, peu importe qui, les responsables avaient payé depuis longtemps.

Elle avait essayé de nombreuses techniques pour ne plus souffrir de leur absence, aucune n'avait jamais marché. Ils lui manquaient toujours.

Pourtant elle avait continué à vivre et le village avec elle !

Tant de choses s'étaient passées…

De son coté, elle était tombée amoureuse à la surprise de tous, de Lee. Il était le seul à avoir réussi à la relever après la mort de ses deux coéquipiers et de leur rapprochement était né un amour qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné auparavant. Ils s'étaient marié l'année suivante et avaient eu deux enfants, Midori l'ainée et Senshi le cadet. Lee n'avait jamais arrêté ses délires sur la Fougue de la Jeunesse et tout le bataclan mais elle n'était pas peu fière de se dire qu'elle avait réussi à le calmer un peu.

De leur coté Hinata et Shino n'avaient pas chômé non plus, ils avaient eu deux enfants de plus ressemblant trait pour trait à leur aîné et Shino était aujourd'hui à la tête du clan Aburame au coté de sa femme qui de son coté avait renoncé depuis longtemps à prendre la tête des Hyûga.

Pourtant à la surprise de tous, ce n'était pas Neji non plus qui avait repris les commandes du prestigieux clan au byakugan. Ça aurait du être le cas mais à l'annonce de sa relation avec Kiba Inuzuka, le clan l'avait menacé de le déshériter s'il ne quittait pas ce dernier sur le champ. Ils n'eurent pas à le faire car Neji avait claqué la porte derrière lui laissant ainsi Hanabi à la tête des Hyuuga.

En y repensant, elle se souvenait du choc que leur avait causé à tous l'annonce de Neji et Kiba quant à leur nouvelle relation. Il lui avait bien fallu une semaine pour se remettre de la nouvelle et bien une année pour ne plus les dévisager dès qu'elle les voyait ensemble. Et encore même aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de s'arrondir lorsqu'elle les voyait s'embrasser. Ils s'étaient fait toutes sortes de crasses et de critiques que jamais elle ne les aurait imaginés ensemble.

Aidés par les batailles de Naruto et Sasuke qui avaient essayé d'adopter un orphelin de ninja à leur époque, Neji et Kiba avaient d'abord adopté leur magnifique Anheru, une fillette à la longue chevelure blanche et aux yeux océan avant que ses propres recherches ne lui permettent de trouver un moyen de combiner leur ADN à l'un et à l'autre.

De cette technique naquit leur deuxième fille Byakurô une jeune fille splendide ressemblant à Hinata de façon troublante mais avec un caractère fort et énergique que lui valait son sang Inuzuka.

De leur coté le trio Ino-Shika-Cho n'avait pas perdu de temps non plus. Shikamaru avait épousé Temari et ils eurent ensemble une unique fille Shikagin qui hérita du caractère fort, comme l'indique son nom, de sa mère. De son coté suite à un accident, Ino eut un fils de Saï nommé Inoto et commença à jouer avec le brun au jeu du « je t'aime moi non plus », jeu qui perdurait encore aujourd'hui. Chôji de son coté au grand étonnement de tous épousa Tenten avec qui il eut deux filles Hachi et Chokin avant de perdre la vie au cours d'un affrontement contre des mercenaires.

Oui la vie avait continué à Konoha par delà la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis…

- Sakura-sama ?

Elle revint au présent et éteignit la petite télévision qu'elle avait utilisée pour visionner la vieille vidéo contenant ses derniers souvenirs palpables de Naruto et Sasuke en vie.

- Qu'y a-t-il Moegi ?

- Tout le village est rassemblé en bas pour la cérémonie en l'honneur des disparus au combat. Tous les ninjas requis sont en place et la commémoration peut commencer.

- Très bien j'arrive, sais-tu ce que j'ai fait de mon chapeau ? Je ne le trouve… Ah si le voilà. C'est bon je suis prête.

Elle suivit son assistante dans les dédales du bureau principal qu'elle avait elle-même emprunté lorsqu'elle était encore genin et en plein entraînement sous les ordres de Tsunade. Cela lui rappelait tant de souvenirs.

Enfin elles débouchèrent sur le toit du grand bâtiment et elle eut un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'elle vit la foule rassembler plus bas.

Son regard détailla la place bondée où une statue représentant deux hommes enlacés pour l'éternité trônait fièrement. Le dernier Uchiwa et le dernier Uzumaki ne formaient qu'un. Leurs visages magnifiques étaient ainsi fixés à jamais dans une expression de bonheur qui égayait et qui égaierait pour toujours la grande place même les jours de pluie.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Aujourd'hui encore elle avait du mal à surmonter son appréhension et sa tristesse en ce jour si important à ses yeux.

Naruto n'a jamais pu réaliser son rêve alors elle l'avait fait à sa place.

Après tout elle n'était pas devenue Sakura Rock, Rokudaime du village de Konoha pour rien, non ?

* * *

><p>Un petit commentaire ?<p> 


End file.
